


Comic: Cisswapped Howling Commandos

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Morita gets captured and separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic: Cisswapped Howling Commandos

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com), [original tumblr post with actual character notes](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/100469513552/later-colonel-philips-asked-stella-where-did)


End file.
